Une première
by Lucia Larkin Jett
Summary: Les Cullen sont partis. Et pourtant, en cette période, Bella n'est pas la seule à souffrir. Petit Blackwater un peu particulier quand même. Venez lire!


Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer (malheureusement T_T )

_L'histoire se passe au moment du deuxième tome, Tentation, peu de temps après la transformation de Leah._

_PDV de Leah._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

**Une première**

J'étais assise au bord de la grande falaise, le point culminant de la Push. La brise glacée fouettait doucement mon visage. Je savais qu'il suffisait d'un seul coup de vent un peu trop violent pour me faire basculer dans le vide. Mais ça ne me tuerait pas. Un truc de loup.

Rageusement, j'essuyais les dernières larmes qui ruisselaient sur ma joue. J'avais vraiment tout tenté pour les retenir, mais ça avait été plus fort que moi... Il y avait trop longtemps que j'accumulais cette peine. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais craqué...

Je détestais ces moments de vulnérabilité. Ils me faisaient sortir de mon rôle, celui auquel je m'attachais pour ne pas paraître pathétique aux yeux de la meute. Parce que ma situation tenait vraiment du pathétique: j'étais l'ancienne petite amie collante de l'Alpha suprême Sam Uley qui m'avait laissé tombé du jour au lendemain pour ma cousine. Je reniflais avec dédain en repenssant à tout ça.

Et c'est précisément à cause de "tout ça" que je m'étais enfermée dans le rôle de l'insupportable Leah, il me permettait d'être autre chose que la pauvre Leah. Faire partager mon amertume au reste de la meute me permettait de me sentir moins seule. Cruelle? Oui, j'étais cruelle, mais la vie l'avait tellement été avec moi que je n'épprouvais plus aucune culpabilité.

Je frissonnai, mais je n'avais pas froid. Encore un foutu truc de loup. Je poussai un soupir.

Soudain, des bruits pas retentirent derrière moi, je n'étais plus seule. Rapidement, j'essuyai les dernières traces de mon chagrin. La personne qui se trouvait derriière moi n'était sûrement pas là de son plein gré. Peut-être était-ce un des gars de la meute que Sam avait forcé à venir me chercher. Vous avez dit pathétique?

Quand je fus certaine d'avoir effacée tous les indices de ma peine, je me retournai.

-Jacob? fis-je en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là? Tu t'es perdu ou quoi?

Ignorant ma réflexion, il s'avança vers moi.

_"Il ne va quand même pas s'assoir là ?"_ pensai-je en le dévisageant.

Et si, il le fit.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches? demandai-je, dédaigneuse.

-Je suis venu te tenir compagnie, Leah. J'étais en manque d'insulte, plaisanta-t-il.

-Mais moi, je n'étais pas en manque de ta compagnie, alors dégage!

A ma grande surprise, il ne répliqua pas. Pourtant, c'était notre jeu favori à tous les deux.

Son regard balaya l'horizon, puis il murmura, sans me regarder:

-Arrête Leah...

Je ricannai.

-Comment ça arrête?

Il poussa un deuxième soupir et ses yeux rencontrèrent brutalement les miens. Contrairement à d'habitude, ils n'étaient habités pas la colère à mon égard. Ni par la pitié. En fait, je n'arrivai pas à dicerner l'expression qui teintait son visage.

Bornés au silence, nous nous fixions mutuellement. S'il était là pour le compte de Sam, je lui cracherais volontiers au visage. Mais ça m'étonnerait. Jacob était le moins enclin à respecter les décisions de l'Alpha, aussi Sam évitait de le charger de trop de tâches déplaisantes, comme venir me trouver.

Je n'aimais pas ce silence, la scène qu'on offrait en se regardant sans broncher donnait l'impression d'être tiré d'un mauvais feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Mais il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu, donc c'était à lui de parler.

Je n'avais jamais vu Jacob sous un autre angle que ma tête de turc préféré. Or là... il était si calme, serein. Ca en devenait difficile de l'insulter. Le vent souffla doucement sur la falaise et ses cheveux mi-longs couleurs balayèrent son visage. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne s'était pas coupé les cheveux, tout ça pour plaire à la copine des sangsues... Ridicule.

Mais ça lui allait plutôt bien. Il était mignon, en fait, vraiment. Bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps que je m'en étais rendu compte, mais j'avais toujours rangé cette pensée dans un petit coin de mon cerveau, évitant soigneusement d'y faire allusion quand j'étais sous ma forme lupine, et personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

-N'imagine pas que tu es la seule à souffrir, Leah.

Sa phrase, lâchée dans un petit murmure, me fit sortir de ma contemplation et je me hérissai immédiatement. Que savait-il de la souffrance? Rien comparé à moi! Lui n'était pas un cas unique, une exeption, une anomalie dans la meute... Lui n'était pas forcé de lire dans les pensées de son amour perdu, il n'était pas obligé de deviner à quel point Sam était fou d'Emily.

-Oh, mais je suis certaine que tu souffres aussi, Jacob! répliquai-je, mauvaise. Le parasite a déguerpi et t'a laissé le champs libre pour courtiser ta Bella chérie, qui en plus te colle aux bask ces derniers temps, franchement, il y a de quoi te plaindre!

Encore une fois, il garda son calme, ce qui était encore plus irritant que lorsque qu'il sortait de ses gonds.

-Les buveurs de sang sont peut-être partis... chuchota-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Bella ne pense pas à eux.

Je ne répondis pas, furibonde, me contentant de fixer furieusement l'horizon.

-Tu crois que je suis aveugle? continua Jacob. Je ne suis qu'une roue de secour pour Bella, elle ne vient ici tous les jours que pour apaiser sa douleur, mais elle ne voit que... lui.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur le dernier mot, ce qui m'ammena à le regarder. Jacob avait fermé les yeux et une expression de douleur s'était peint sur son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, jamais aussi triste.

En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas tort à propos de sa Bella. Je savais par expérience qu'un amour déchu ne s'oubliait pas facilement, pour ne pas dire ne s'oubliait jamais. Et la chérie des buveurs de sang ne faisait sûrement pas exception à la règle. Elle devait rêver de son vampire tous les soirs. Parler de lui dans son sommeil. Pleurer comme une idiote toute seule dans son lit. Vénérer les objets qui lui faisaient penser à lui. Exactement comme... moi pour Sam.

Oh non! Je sentis de nouveau les larmes m'assaillir! Mais il fallait à tout prix que je me retienne de craquer devant Jacob.

Rapidement, j'enfonçai ma tête dans mes genoux. Jake rouvrit les yeux.

-Leah, ça va? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-O... oui.

Je n'aurai jamais dû répondre. Car quand ma voix résonna, elle se brisa et j'éclatai en sanglots. Bravo Leah, tu fais des progrès, 20/20 en self control!

Jacob sursauta en m'entendant pleurer. Il devait sûrement se sentir un peu gauche, mais il passa son bras par-dessus mes épaules. J'aurais voulu l'envoyer balader et reprendre le dessus, lui faire croire que c'était une blague, que je ne pleurais pas vraiment. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible.

Oh, et puis zut! Ah quoi bon essayer de me remettre, je n'en étais pas capable pour l'instant. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était pleurer encore et encore, évacuer toute cette douleur.

Relevant la tête, je vis que Jacob me fixait l'air inquiet.

-Je suis désolé Leah, je ne voulais pas...

-Non Jacob, c'est moi qui suis désolée (mon Dieu que c'était dur à dire!) Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais aussi, j'étais trop occupée à me plaindre pour le voir.

Mon esprit bouillonnait tellement que j'en avais mal à la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Ce n'était pas mon genre de m'excuser et de me remettre en question. Pourquoi étais-je si franche avec Jacob? Je savais pourtant que c'était dangereux, il pouvait très bien aller raconter à la meute ce qui était en train de se passer. Le dire à Sam... Et là, je redeviendrai la pauvre Leah pour lui!

De nouveau, un flot de sanglots assaillit ma gorge. Jacob ne répondit pas. Ca n'aurait servit à rien de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Pour toute réponse, il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui.

Je n'avais jamais été proche de Jacob - encore moins dans le sens littéral que dans le sens imagé. C'était une première en quelque sorte. Et pas désagréable. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je ne me sentais moins seule. Moins incomprise. Et bien qu'il ne dise rien, son contact suffisait à me sentir soutenue.

Pour me calmer, je me concentrai sur son odeur. Elle n'était pas franchement descriptible, mais elle était agréable, apaisante.

-Je suis désolé pour tout, Leah.

Son ton était sincère, et l'évidence me frappa. Je compris alors pourquoi j'étais si franche avec lui: parce qu'il l'était aussi. Sans y prendre garde, il m'avait fait doucement retirer mon masque de garce que je m'étais tant appliquée à construire.

Je me reculai un peu pour voir son visage. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Jacob? murmurai-je. Après tout ce que je t'ai dit et fais, tu devrais te réjouir de me voir pleurer.

Il soupira.

-Non, Leah. Je comprends que tu aies mal. Et je ne souhaite pas te voir souffrir.

Mon coeur se serra. Depuis ma transformation, peu de choses arrivaient à me toucher vraiment. Et j'avais été à des kilomètre de me douter que ce serait Jacob qui y arriverait. Ses paroles pansaient mon coeur de pierre, elles me faisaient du bien, et je n'avais pas l'habitude.

Une pensée me fit alors sourire.

-On est assez semblable, tous les deux, hein?

Jacob haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Comment ça?

-On court tous les deux après un amour perdu d'avance. Moi, Sam et toi, Bella.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Tu as raison. On fait vraiment pitié, quand même.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en coeur, un rire sincère et amusé. Je ne me souvenais même plus la dernière fois où j'avais ri comme ça. Cela me parraissait être dans une autre vie.

Quand nous reprîmes notre sérieux, j'eus soudain envie d'essayer quelque chose.

Doucement, je levai mes mains et les posai sur les joues de Jacob. Il ne réagit pas, mais je sentis son coeur s'emballer, à l'instar du mien qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Alors je m'approchai encore et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes. C'était un baiser doux, sans brusquerie.

Tout ce bousculait dans ma tête.

Jacob caressa ma joue, avant de me repousser avec douceur.

-Leah... je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Son ton, bien que doucereux, semblait prudent. Je devinais qu'il craignait de me blesser et que je ne m'emporte. Mais je ne ressentais rien de cela. J'avais cédé à une pulsion et, l'espace d'une seconde, je m'étais vraiment crue amoureuse de Jacob. Ou plutôt, j'avais espéré être amoureuse de lui. Mais ce baiser m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je n'avais rien ressentis de particulier. Je ne l'aimais pas, pas comme Sam en tout cas.

Tout était enfin clair dans ma tête et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas l'amour qui m'avait poussé à me confier à Jacob, à me sentir bien avec lui, et à désirer qu'il reste auprès de moi. C'était un autre sentiment, tout aussi fort et dont je savais que je ne pourrais plus me passer désormais.

Jacob fut surpris de me voir sourire.

-Je suis désolé, fit-il avec prudence.

-Moi aussi. J'aurais bien aimé tomber amoureuse de toi, ça m'aurait permis d'oublier Sam. Mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas aussi facile.

Un peu interloqué, Jacob éclata de rire quand il comprit. Puis nos regards se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour fixer l'horizon. Quelque chose de nouveau était né. Une amitié entre Jacob et moi.

Une première. Je souris encore en me laissant aller contre l'épaule de Jake. Mon ami.

Fin

**Et voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu! En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire =). Review? **


End file.
